


Takin a dive...

by Kaylee4821



Series: Softball love [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Baasami, Bopal - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kainora - Freeform, Kataang - Freeform, M/M, Pemzin, Smut, Softball, Sports, Tokka - Freeform, Wuko, korvira, korvira fluff, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylee4821/pseuds/Kaylee4821
Summary: Happy valentines my lovelies :)I play softball and I start soon but I got this idea @Sae_G but I'm putting my twist on it and it'll be softballAlso The original Gaang are in their 50's/60's. Linny,Kya,Tenzin,Bumi,Pema,Suyin,And Baatar Sr. are all in their 30's/40's. The way I set this up was Basically everybody is about 20 years apart.So The Gaang are in their upper 50's/60's.Then The Beifong sisters and Kataangs kids are around 20 years younger. Also in this Pema is the same age as them.The story takes place for The Krew while they are in their senior year of Highschool So they range from 17-19.And Then we have the Airbender kids.Aang,Katara,Toph,Mai,Azula,Ty-lee-58.Sokka,Zuko,Suki,Kuzon-59Lin,Tenzin,Pema-36Kya-37,Bumi-38,Suyin-32,Baatar Sr.-33Mako,Kuvira,Baatar Jr.-19Korra,Asami,Wu-18Bolim,Opal-17Jinora-15,Ikki-13,Meelo-11,Rohan-7.Also last thing lol Kuzon and Aang ARE NOT the same person in this story.Modern AU
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Asami/Baatar Jr. (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Eska/Huan (Avatar), Haru/Suki (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Softball love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163705
Kudos: 5





	Takin a dive...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines my lovelies :)  
> I play softball and I start soon but I got this idea @Sae_G but I'm putting my twist on it and it'll be softball  
> Also The original Gaang are in their 50's/60's. Linny,Kya,Tenzin,Bumi,Pema,Suyin,And Baatar Sr. are all in their 30's/40's. The way I set this up was Basically everybody is about 20 years apart.So The Gaang are in their upper 50's/60's.Then The Beifong sisters and Kataangs kids are around 20 years younger. Also in this Pema is the same age as them.The story takes place for The Krew while they are in their senior year of Highschool So they range from 17-19.And Then we have the Airbender kids.  
> Aang,Katara,Toph,Mai,Azula,Ty-lee-58.  
> Sokka,Zuko,Suki,Kuzon-59  
> Lin,Tenzin,Pema-36  
> Kya-37,Bumi-38,Suyin-32,Baatar Sr.-33  
> Mako,Kuvira,Baatar Jr.-19  
> Korra,Asami,Wu-18  
> Bolim,Opal-17  
> Jinora-15,Ikki-13,Meelo-11,Rohan-7.  
> Also last thing lol Kuzon and Aang ARE NOT the same person in this story.  
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told by Korra's POV

"Listen up Kids,I know your probably scared." Lin said looking across all of us sternly, "But you'll be fine. This is our first game for the champion ships." All of us watched her and nodded."Anything else we should know coach?"Zhu-li asked her after a long pause. Coach looked at her,"Just remember your basics. Oh And we have a new player." Somebody behind Me groaned and whisper yelled," Why are we adding a new player right before the game?!" Lin's eyes scanning for where the remark came from,Shooting daggers though everyone she made eye contact with. "My niece will be joining us. Kuvira come here." She growled. Suddenly the door from the dugout to the outside bleachers opened and in walked a girl with play skin, jade green eyes, and Long black hair tied up in a long braid that ran down her back.She was already wearing the uniform,Black ball pants, a maroon jersey with the number 08 on the back and Beifong above it. She was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I mentally slapped myself.

 _get your shit together_ _Korra.You don't know her.She probably doesn't like girls anyway._

She must have noticed me staring because she walked straight up to me. "I'm Kuvira. It's nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out for me to shake. I took it and firmly shaked her hand."Korra.Welcome to the team." She beamed at me, " glad to be here." A hand clamped down on my shoulder, I turned to see Lin. "Hey coach. Everything ok?" "Everything's fine.Seems like you two already met,Thanks for saving me an introduction"Me and Kuvira both looked at her dumbfounded," All my pitchers this season have been assigned a catcher.I partnered Kuvira with you."

_oh no.fuck fuck fuck._

"I assume I'm catching?" Kuvira asked looking Lin directly in the eye.(something most players wouldn't do mind you)Lin looked at both of us with a small smile," Yes but if needed you and Korra may switch out if she gets tired.After this game, we have a few days til the next game you will both spend everyday together. get to know each other inside and out.The relationship between a pitcher and her catcher." 

_a pitcher and her catcher. I'm so screwed.oh well._

"How long til the game aunt Lin?" Kuvira asked.Lin stood there looking down at her watch," about 30 minutes.Korra you and Kuvira go and get warmed up. Don't lallygag." I nodded and grabbed my glove.Kuvira grabbed my wrist and took off running to the batting cage next to the field. 

_She's touching me holy shit she's touching me._

She stopped in front of the cage and turned to look at me. I froze. She stared at me and smirked.She waved her hand in my face,"Yo Kor, you good?"She said concern lacing her voice.I felt the color rise to my face realizing how close she was to me,"Yea im f-fine."She smirked again and stepped closer,"Are you sure?"

_panic panic panic_

"Uh t-totally...let's get warmed up." I said taking a step back.Which only prompt her to step forward yet again."Since Lin's going to be a pain in my ass about this whole pitcher and catcher thing wanna come over later so we can get to know one another." I thought about it, _Was it smart to go over to this gorgeous woman's house?Do I even want to? Yes yes I do very much so._ Without giving it a second thought I smiled,"sure" She smiled at me _I'm so fucked. and not the way you would like mind you.oh shut up subconscious._ We got inside the batting cages and I started warming up.I've learned that's its better to be accurate before adding speed.Lucky for me I could sneak glances at the other teams pitcher while she warmed up.She was good but she seemed to lean more towards speed instead of accuracy which can be a good or bad thing.It could be good that some of us would get walked but bad because somebody could get hit if they weren't careful.

~30 minutes later~

"Since we are the home team we are fielding first, Korra pitcher, Kuvira Catcher,Zhu-li First base, Asami-Short stop." Lin faded out as she was telling everybody else their positions for this inning.I grabbed my glove, face guard, and walked to Kuvira who seemed to be struggling a bit to get on her catcher gear."Need some help?"I offered.She looked up and nodded.I knelt down in front of her fixing her shin guards.Then stood up and fixed the rest of her gear.As reality sat back in I smirked as I heard her breathe hitch," ready to go kick some ass?"I asked with a crooked grin."Hell yea I am!"We all jogged out onto the field, and warmed up. The girl at third base, Kylie I think was her name was was throwing the ball around with the other infielders.We practiced for 5 minutes before the Ump yelled "batter up" and brought me the game ball.

I looked at the batter she was around 5'5 with short black hair and yellowish-green colored eyes.(its opal if that wasn't clear)I made eye contact with her, then Kuvira.She nodded and took a deep breathe in. I looked directly at Kuvira's glove and let the ball fly adding a little bit of speed and smiled when the ump yelled "STRIKE" The batter ended up getting too second base before she got out trying to steal a base.Two outs later we were up to bat.The line up went Kiley,Me,Kuvira,Asami,Then Zhu-li.The same girl from earlier was on the mound.With a good luck awkward sideways hug,Kylie walked up to the plate. She ended up Hitting a double.I shook off my nerves and walked up to the plate.You got this.I made eye contact, nodded to the pitcher and she let one fly.It whirred past my face and the ump yelled "BALL" in my ear.The coach called a timeout and I stepped out of the box and walked over to the circle.Where Kuvira happened to be standing.I talked to her until the ump signaled for us to continue the game.

I got up to the plate, I could hear Kylie cheering me on from 2nd base.As I walked up I got a strongly bad feeling but I couldn't place what it was.She got up to bat and the pitcher let one fly.Her eyes widen, she knew what the bad feeling was but before she had the chance to react the ball hit the inside of her right knee.It was as if the pitcher threw it as hard as she could but instead of going into the glove it hit Korra's knee.I heard a loud _CRACK._

I cried out and fell expecting to hit dirt.Instead I fell into a pair of muscular arms,I looked up to see Kuvira looking down at me with her gorgeous jade eyes filled with worry."Oh my god! Korra are you ok?!" I smiled and tried to stand up only to fall, only to fall into Kuvira's arms once again." Hey I've got you.Let me help."And so it went she helped me up too the bench of the dugout. Lin ran to me and started to pull my ball pants leg up.I hissed, and she paused. I nodded for her to continue while I felt warm slender fingers intertwine with mine.I turned and looked to see Kuvira sitting next to me.I looked back down as Lin pulled my sock down and gasped.There was blood and a big dark bruise covering the whole right side of my knee.All 3 of us gasped, along with the rest of the team that was in the dugout.

Even Kylie waited until the Ump called time out, to run to the dugout while the players of the opposing team took a knee.Lin sighed in front of me," I hate to do this but ill pulling you from the game." I started to protest but she cut me off,"Kuvira take Korra to hospital to get her knee checked out." Kuvira stood up and nodded," Can someone help me? I need someone to carry the ball bags." Kylie walked over and picked both of them up,"Kylie you can't your a runner." She smiled at me,"Asami is a faster runner than me.Plus I don't think anybody will miss me."I nodded and then Kuvira walked to me.She bent down holding my good knee closest to her, one hand under both and one on my upper back. Carrying me bridal style all the way to the car.When we got there Kylie put the bag in the back seat of and then headed off to the hospital.

As she carried me out,I offered to use the crutches to which her exact response was,"I don't mind. Anything for you" The drive from the hospital to Kuviras apartment was only 10 minutes.When they got their Kuvira helped her out by picking her up.Their faces so close to each other until She started walking.My arms went around her neck and I hurried my face into her shoulder to keep from falling.When we got in the apartment, into the living room. I pulled my face from her shoulder and looked into her eyes.I froze.

For a moment we just sat their gazing into each others eyes, until she walked forward. Causing me to jerk forward, lips smashing together finally releasing all the tension that had been building up since the moment they layed eyes on each other.When she walked forward my back hit a wall as she kissed me back.We pulled back only to a knock at the door.......

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lol.Hope you enjoyed it.If you are curious about My story Patience is the best reward,i am kind of on a writers block with. By all means I plan to continue it,The only thing is idk what I want to happen next. If you have any ideas please LMK thank you lovelies.  
> As you were.  
> P.S sorry for the cliffhanger...


End file.
